


The Other Side of the Bookshelf

by cleanlittlesecret



Category: Princess Principal (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleanlittlesecret/pseuds/cleanlittlesecret
Summary: Originally written for the prompt, "Hi, could you please do one with Dorothy reaction/opinion to the AngexCharlotte interactions she’s seen on the show?"





	The Other Side of the Bookshelf

“What do you think of A and Princess?” The words traveled through the books in L’s low voice, the library’s shelf providing a wall to hide him from Dorothy’s sight.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she stared at the titles before her as she composed her answer: “The princess being on our team has given Ange plenty of time to study her mannerisms, and she has successfully pretended to be her around other nobles more than once already. As for the princess herself, she has proven invaluable to some of our missions, and she works well with the others.”

“Princess has been with your team for a while now. Has A become attached to her?”

Beatrice’s question from a few days ago echoed in her head— _Why do you think Miss Ange has such a soft spot for Her Highness?_  Dorothy had brushed it away then to focus on the mission, but she couldn’t do that here. L was asking for an assessment of Ange, and she had to give it.

“I think…it’s hard for me to say. She’s the best liar I know, so it’s hard to tell what she really thinks about anything, but she does seem to have a hard time saying no to the princess, and she’s devoted to protecting the princess at all times.”

“Does that endanger your missions?”

“It hasn’t so far. If those are flaws, then she’s good enough at what she does to compensate for them.”

“Why does she respond to Princess like this?”

“I can’t say. I’ve known her for years and have never seen her act this way with anyone else.”

A long pause. Pages rustled on the other side of the shelf, and Dorothy ran her fingers across the spines to look like she was searching for a particular title as she waited.

“If one of your team’s members has become overly attached to a target, it will cause problems for you in the future. Princess cannot be trusted, and if orders come for you to act against her, A’s fondness could cause your best spy to act unpredictably. Any wavering from her would destabilize your entire team and cause a disaster. I want your most honest opinion—is the bond between them enough to endanger the operation?”

Dorothy paused. Regardless of what she said, Control couldn’t afford to pull Ange from the team—no one else could pass for Charlotte like her, and the success of Operation: Changeling relied on a seamless switch—but Charlotte didn’t have that same level of security. What would happen if she made Charlotte sound like a threat to the mission?

“Well?”

“No, sir, it’s not. Ange is the best at her job, and she knows the importance of what we’re doing. I’ve seen her work in the field, so I have no doubt she’ll put the success of our mission over her own feelings. I may not understand their relationship, but I trust her as much as I can trust anyone.”

“…I see.” A book tapped shut. “Keep a close eye on those two. I believe things will change soon, and your team will need stability if you are to succeed.”

Her teeth ground together. How long would she be expected to spy on her own teammates? Dorothy couldn’t continue like this forever, constantly scrutinizing her allies as potential enemies. She had to be able to trust  _someone._  “…Yes, sir.”

He left first, passing the aisle without a glance her way, and she waited for her time to go.


End file.
